Insatiable
by bluejayzombie
Summary: An exhausted Jane and an insatiable Maura. / Rizzles. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles and related characters belong to Tess Gerristen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

**Insatiable**

* * *

"Babe, if you keep pacing like that, you're going to wear a groove into the floor," said Jane Rizzoli over the top of her issue of _Sports Illustrated_, sparing only a brief glance at her wife pacing in front of their bed.

It was clear that something was bothering Maura enough to make her pace, which was not normal by any means, and her lengthy response about exactly what makes that an inaccurate statement was spoken in a clipped tone. Jane drew her eyebrows in confusion and tossed her magazine on the bedside table to give her full attention to Maura. Normally Maura would come to her to talk through whatever was on her mind—whether it was simply a bad day or something worse, but Maura seemed set on not speaking to her about it.

"What is wrong, Maura?" Jane finally demanded after several moments and a drawn out groan. The frown on her face showed her bemusement as Maura sighed softly while making her way to the bed, which she settled on directly next to Jane.

Maura remained silent as she lay on her back with an arm thrown over her eyes to shield her flushed face from the probing look of her wife. Jane probably assumed there was something very wrong with her, and Maura could not blame her – not with the way she was acting tonight. This behavior was so unlike her, and just the thought of what caused this nearly made her cringe in shame. How could she admit to Jane that she merely… needed to engage in sexual activity? This was typical in the first trimester, and Maura had warned Jane of this even before they had started the process of getting pregnant—and so far, Jane was taking her urges like a champ. Even when they struck her at work, Jane was there in an instant to satisfy her needs.

And though she knew Jane would understand, Maura did not want to demand anything from her wife—not tonight. Their most recent case had taken a toll on the entire team and Jane, as per usual during the worst cases, put two hundred percent into it, and Maura could see just how exhausted Jane was. She wanted Jane to relax for just one night, to do nothing and simply recover. But Jane sitting next to her in boy shorts and a tank top was only adding fuel to the desire burning low in her gut. And she had tried to help herself several different ways throughout the day, she really tried, but it was proving difficult to rid herself of her… appetite.

"Honey, are you alright?" Jane tried again, turning toward Maura and propping herself up on her elbow. "You've been kind of… out of it tonight."

Thoughts of her attempt to lend herself a helping hand only that morning in her office… and the bathroom at work… and on the bed only three hours ago before Jane arrived at home… they were gone as soon as her wife spoke, and she knew this time she would have to respond.

"Jane, I…" Maura felt her mouth go try as she stumbled over her words. "I'm frustrated, is all," she finally said, knowing this vague answer would prevent hives.

"About…?"

Maura merely stared at Jane for a moment and took in her appearance—those dark eyes that always sent a thrill of heat coursing through her, wild black hair framing her face, and slightly upturned lips encouraging her to continue. Suddenly those lips were parting and Maura followed the tongue darting out to wet them before it retreated back into her mouth—and god, Maura could not contain herself.

"Oh, jeez—" was all Jane could say before she found herself on her back with Maura covering her body as she caught her mouth in a scorching kiss.

For several minutes Jane could only lie beneath her wife and hold her in place as Maura kissed her relentlessly, pulling away for mere seconds only to breathe before kissing her again.

"I tried… so hard… to keep… my hands… to myself…" Maura murmured between chaste kisses. "I failed spectacularly… and I need… release. Do you understand?"

"Are you telling me that you're horny? Like you have been everyday for the last month?" Jane wondered, amusement coloring her words. "Honey, all you had to do was tell me."

"I know, but I just wanted you to relax after this week. This was an extremely difficult case for all of us, and you always put so much of yourself into it—and that plus having to keep up with _me_ has made you completely exhausted."

"You're right, I am exhausted. You have definitely been wearing me out," Jane said with a smile. "Have you forgotten that I love you with everything that I am? So you're horny—do you think I consider making love to you is a chore when I'm tired, or something? Because it's not, and I don't ever want you to hesitate to tell me what you want or need from me, when you need it."

"Really?"

"Yes. And to be honest, I find that I'm quite enjoying your _insatiable _appetite for sex."

With eyes brimming with tears, Maura looked down at Jane—her beautiful, wonderful, brave, and painfully sexy wife, who she should have known would put her own needs for sleep or food or anything else aside to please her.

"Well, in that case…" Maura wore a playful grin as she slipped out of her nightgown, not giving a second thought to the silk material as it landed on the floor.

"You don't waste any time, do you, babe?" Jane joked upon noticing the lack of underwear. As soon as the words left her mouth, Maura was pushing her on her back and leaning over her to tug her underwear down her legs. "I like it when you're aggressive," Jane quipped. "It's very sexy."

"Do you like it enough to let me fuck you?" Maura leaned in to whisper hotly in her ear, then drew back to glance blatantly at the table next to the bed. Then she looked back at Jane, bottom lip jutted out. "I've wanted you all day, Jane. Please. Allowing me to be… inside of you… would make this so much better."

Jane looked up at Maura for several moments before rolling her eyes and nodding. This was one act her wife had never requested from her before—at least not with the use of a toy. It was an idea she was welcome to, however, and at least this way she did not have to worry about hurting the baby when using it (although Maura had told her before that using a toy would not hurt the baby, she still refused to use it on her wife).

When Maura did as Jane directed and moved to get the item from the bottom drawer of the bedside table, Jane got the harness from the dresser—which was similar to the boy shorts she had just been wearing—and stepped up behind Maura. Maura turned to face Jane who instructed her how to put it on, though she had seen Jane use it enough that her words were rendered useless.

Jane could not resist looking down once Maura had finished, eyeing the object that she had used so many times but had not once been on the receiving end of.

"Hey."

Maura sounded shy as she spoke, and Jane lifted her eyes to meet those already burning into her. There was nothing Maura wanted to do more than reach out and run her hands over the smooth expanse of tanned skin on display directly in front of her, but before she could do so, Jane was drawing her into a deep kiss and turning them so she could push Maura lightly onto the bed.

"On your back, Maura. Middle of the bed," Jane said haltingly.

Jane watched Maura comply with her demand. Their eyes met for several seconds until Maura lifted a hand an cupped her own breast, causing Jane to spring into action and straddle Maura, leaning forward on bent arms to keep herself from putting weight on her. She then put her weight on one arm to gather her hair with her other hand and pull it to the side so it could hang over one shoulder, and once that was done she kissed Maura lightly.

"What are you doing, Jane?" Maura whispered, her hands rising to take hold of Jane's waist.

"I want to take care of you," Jane purred as she reached down and took hold of the dildo trapped between their bodies, shifting to allow room for her to sink down onto it. Maura released a low moan as she watched the toy disappear into her wife. "Don't worry about getting me off with this. Just let me do this, okay? Tonight is all about _you_, babe."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no!"

Jane found herself lying flat on her back with Maura settled between her legs and the fingers of both hands intertwined above her head. She let out a low groan when Maura dipped her head and took a stiff nipple into her mouth, tugging on it lightly with her teeth as she pulled away. Maura drew almost completely out of Jane and thrust into her, at first slow and gentle.

"Do it. C'mon, Maura," Jane managed through a clenched jaw, voice teasing yet holding a hint of urgency. "You better do this before I fall asleep."

Maura wholeheartedly laughed and began to do as Jane requested, watching as her breasts undulated with each firm roll of her hips. The quiet grunt coming from her wife and the hands releasing hers and trying to find purchase on her back—already covered in a sheen of sweat—and god, the feel of Jane's wedding ring against her skin was causing the desire building inside of her to swell exponentially.

"Oh, Christ," Jane rasped, releasing a weak laugh. "I should have known you'd be amazing at this."

"You really should have," Maura returned. "Now, darling, you get to see why I still insist you take yoga with me."

Maura had displayed her own flexibility in the past and it was something Jane thoroughly enjoyed. And now it was Jane with her thighs against her abdomen and her feet nearly above her head as Maura adjusted their angle, and god, the toy pressed down against her g-spot with expert precision until a rolling wave of gratification washed over her and made her toes curl and caused her nails to dig into Maura's back. Watching Jane writhe beneath her and hear her cries of release was all Maura needed and the sensation of white-hot pleasure spread through her. Jane took hold of her face and pulled her into a deep kiss, and Maura barely recognized her own muffled groan of pleasure.

"You just made my eyes roll into the back of my head. I'm never knocking yoga again," Jane breathed out as she lowered her legs to rest of either side of Maura, who was lying limply on top of her. "Did you get what you needed, Maur?"

"Oh… I got so much more than that, Jane."

Maura pulled slowly out of Jane and rolled onto the bed, lying on her back with her eyes closed. She was unbothered by the hands tugging the shorts down her legs, tossing them aside once they were off. Jane gathered Maura into her arms and kissed her thoroughly, and then Maura was tucking her head under her chin and they both sighed in content.

"If you think _that_ was amazing, just wait until we take a more advanced class," Maura murmured playfully against her clavicle, tongue darting out to taste her warm skin.

There was no response except for light snores and Maura immediately knew her words had fallen on deaf ears. Oh, well. There would be countless opportunities for her to spring that surprise on Jane before their baby was born so she had plenty of time to adjust—and perhaps increase her stamina, if Maura and her hormones had anything to say about it.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
